


Precious

by nirroca



Series: Lavender [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Cassandra Pentaghast, Cassandra feeling some feels about Ellana and the ways she kisses her, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Cassandra Pentaghast, Soft Cassandra Pentaghast, demisexual cassandra pentaghast, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: Cassandra thinks about the different ways that Ellana kisses her.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast, Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Series: Lavender [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/607711
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just an indulgence of some thoughts that I had whilst driving home from work yesterday.

_She_ … 

Cassandra had learned many things about Ellana since she met her. She learned even more as their relationship changed and they grew closer, more intimate. 

If she had to, she doesn’t know if she could pick one thing about her, there were so many things about Ellana that she loved after all. 

But… 

Her kisses were a balm. A tenderness that she gave and freely and Cassandra took eagerly each time they were offered.

She learned that much like the woman who gave them each one had purpose and though familiar - in a way that only a lover can be - each one was different but no less fulfilling.

She learned that half-asleep she kissed her with warmth, a soft meeting of lips against hers moving with almost unhurried laziness. More often than not these were the last thing she remembered before sleep claimed her and the first thing that greeted her - with sleepy eyes and rumpled hair and soft, secret laughter - in the morning.

Some mornings the first things she knows are lips, warm against whatever skin they can reach. An unknown path followed before they finally settle, languid and thorough as she smiles against her lips. These ones she treasures, and she wonders how she started her mornings without them. Without soft laughs and whispered good mornings and smiles. Smiles that she can taste as they curve against her lips. Laughter that is warm on her face as they hold onto the last of the night as the cold light of morning stirs the world around them.

Sometimes those kisses twist from sweet to heated promises of something more. To wordless questions asking for indulgence. More that is freely given when she feels her blood warm in her veins at Ellana’s sure and steady touch. These ones she wants because they remind her that she is wanted. Desirable. Loved.

Sometimes they meet with a heat that can’t be contained. A messy clash of teeth and tongues that leave her breathless. Kisses that drive all other thoughts beyond her need for Ellana and her touch and the way she makes her feel from her mind. These she craves like water in a heated summer sun. Craves and cannot get enough of because Ellana, insistent and sure as she moves against her, sets her very blood on fire. Sometimes it feels like the heat will devour her, but if it could she would gladly let the fire of her blood consume her whole. 

She doesn’t know if she could pick a favourite. And she doesn’t really feel the need. But if she had to say something she would say this.

There are times when Ellana looks at her with a tenderness that takes her breath away. She looks at her with love written clear across her face and even the thought of it makes her heart race. It's a look she only sees in the privacy of their quarters, not because it is secret but because it is the only place the two of them are truly free to be themselves.

One time, she remembers the tenderness of her gaze was matched by the softness of her hands. She had just told Ellana something mundane, she doesn’t remember what - a message remembered in passing that she was passing on. Ellana was soft and warm in the light of the fire, her normally silvery hair warm and gold kissed by the merrily dancing flames and candles that illuminated the quietness of the room.

She remembers asking Ellana if she was unwell, her normally pale face flushed and cheeks tinged pink.

But Ellana’s only answer was hands, soft on her neck as the tips of calloused fingers traced the fine hairs behind her ears. Followed the line of her throat, the length of her collarbones before they finally found rest holding her face between her palms as if it was something precious. And Cassandra supposes in a way that she was precious to Ellana. 

She melts when Ellana finally kisses her, the intensity of her gaze - a well of emotion staring back at her - finally broken.

She’s not quite sure what has urged Ellana to cling to her the way she is, but with Ellana’s hands buried, tracing the curve of her skull through her thick hair Cassandra finds she doesn’t care. 

She doesn’t know how long they spend like that, but Ellana laughs against her when Cassandra reaches down to squeeze the strong curve of her rear, breaking the spell between them. 

Her laughter is short-lived, when Cassandra, not content with the coldness of her lips in the absence of Ellana’s offers her own. An offer that is gladly accepted when Ellana continues, the taste of her smile sweet as she cradles her face. Cassandra holds her, silken hair and old linen between her fingers, not to keep but to steady.

That night is a warmth that she remembers more as a feeling than a moment. Though, the softness of her gaze - green irises and wide pupils, full of so much love - makes her chest tighter at just the thought. Lips pink and swollen, smiling, smiling, _smiling_ and freeing a tender sound she cannot forget. Doesn’t want to. Silent and skilled as they take what they offer in return.

Her body, strong and so alive, freely offered and gladly accepted. Cherished like the blessing that it is. Held like made from the finest crystal, a control that is snapped and they meet like waves against a rocky shore in winter storms, violent almost if it weren’t for the softness of her lovers flesh. Softness that shrouds the strength that hides under pretty skin. Whatever onslaught of feeling Cassandra could provoke that skin would still be strong and whole when they finally settled.

She doesn’t remember but all she knows is she.   
  
Her. 

Ellana. 

Tender.   
  
Resilient.

Beautiful.

 _Ellana_.

A lifetime of knowing all the ways she kisses her ahead of them.

The only thing she prays for anymore. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
